Never Alone
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Set after HBP, Hermione has been cast out by her friends because of her relationship with the man believed to be Dumbledore's murderer. M rated, BDSM. Sevmione.


**A/N - Ooh, hello Sevmione fans! I have written you an itty bitty oneshot of the smutty variety, and constructive criticism is much appreciated... (you can even flame me if you want to bitch about my writing rather than my plot) I've been a fan of the pairing for a while (meaning I have clicked the Random Fic button on Ashwinder likely more times than there are days in the year) and if you've written a complete multi-chapter, then the chances are that I've read it.**

**M rated for a reason :P (BDSM)**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its character. (Yeah... not even Severus :'() Neither do I own Never Alone by Barlow Girl, the song that has given this fic its title. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

* * *

**Never Alone**

"I was so certain," She whispered, her tear streaked eyes closing as she leant against the cold dungeon wall. "He seemed so much like me."

A cold, but not hurtful laugh bitterly welcomed her pathetic whimpers. "What, he likes to be beaten, too?" Another cold laugh. "Opposites attract."

"We are not opposite, Severus." She told him tiredly. "We are people who need similar things given in different ways."

"Hermione," He told her. "You need to give what I need to take. And vice versa. If two people want the _same _things, then one of them has to back down in order for the other person to have it."

"I wasn't talking about sex."

"That doesn't matter. It is true in everything."

Hermione paused to organise her thoughts, another salty tear making its journey to pool at her chin. "You're the only one I have left." She whispered. "Everyone else has gone, and left me alone."

"Then why don't you stay with me?"

"I can't," She choked out. "You know I can't."

"You can't stay where you are wanted?" He asked harshly. "I need you."

"I need you, too." Another loud sob shook her form, and Severus found his eyes glued to her body in the harsh light of his quarters. He hadn't known that she would be coming, and the only light came from the fireplace that had withered down to a few glowing embers. Slouched in his chair with a glass of Firewhisky in his hand, he didn't tend to it. He stayed still, admiring the soft skin and brilliant eyes that were doused in shadows and tears. Even sad, she was beautiful.

"You are stunning." He told her.

"I need you."

Slowly he rose, and deliberately placed his glass down on the small table that stood beside him for that very purpose. The rest of the room was sparse, with only bookshelves covering two of the walls, and a slightly larger table in one corner to fill it. The walls had never bothered him, but he now hated them as the girl shivered from their lack of heat.

He cast a wordless warming charm and pulled her into his arms, rubbing his hands over her body to warm her.

"Are you cold?" He asked, and she shook her head with a smile.

"Not so much now." She whispered. Pulling gently on her elbow to guide her, he moved them both further into the room until they stood on the large rectangular brown rug that lay before the dying fire. He knelt before her, caressing her ankles and removing her shoes. Over her ankle and up and down her calf he went, leaning forward to press a closed mouthed whisper of a kiss to the smooth flesh. He moved away long enough to get the fire roaring once more, and then he swiftly removed her socks and blue cardigan, tossing them onto the chair that he had vacated and coaxing her to lean back on the soft material. She did so happily, running her hands over the soft fabric before lifting them to entwine in his hair.

"I do miss you." She declared in a quiet whisper. "A lot more than you realise."

"Then why can't you stay?" He begged.

"Because no one knows."

"No one knows?" He asked bitterly. "Everyone knows. That is why they left you, remember?"

She flinched but held his gaze. "Not about us. About you. No one knows what side you are on. Sometimes I'm not even sure."

"If you think I'm a traitor, then why are you here?" He snapped, his hands falling away from her as he sat back on his heels.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here for the person, regardless of the side."

"Then maybe I shouldn't tell you. I thought you'd be pleased to know that I am on yours."

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No," He said. "Thank you for telling me."

For a few moments they stayed still, neither of them so much a blinking as they held the other's gaze. Then he softened once more, reaching out to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand. "I love you." He told her. "You do know that."

He phrased it like a question, and she reached for him desperately. "I know. I love you, too."

Their lips met in a slow, hard kiss as the savoured the feel of lips pressed roughly together, and tongues stroking with force. She was mewling pitifully by the time that he had her skin bare, her clothing collectively decorating the brown leather armchair. She writhed beneath him, her hands tight against shoulders at the feel of his clothing rubbing against her intimately. She spread her legs further apart, to better feel him between them and tugged him down to hover above her face as she wordlessly begged him for another kiss. Their lips met surely, and Hermione gave herself over to the feel of it, her eyes closed. Where his lips tugged her top lips between his, she sucked on his lower lip moments later. When he ran his tongue along her, she opened her mouth to invite him in. She let out a small noise, somewhere between a sigh and a moan when he licked her collarbone, and she tugged on his hair.

"Severus... Can I undress you, please?" She begged.

He smirked at her as she anxiously awaited his reply, her expression an open a book to him as it always had been. "If that is that game that we are playing, pet, then you know how to ask." He told her gruffly, his voice husky from breathlessness and the feel of having her with him once more.

"_Please_ Master. If it would please you, then I would like to undress you, Sir."

He inclined his head. "You may, pet."

His high collared robe had already been unbuttoned to reveal the white shirt that lay beneath, and so Hermione crawled around him slowly, on all fours with her legs parted until she knelt at his back. Severus watched her over his shoulder as she tentatively took the material into her mouth, using her plump lips to protect the robe from her teeth, and tugged. Slowly, scampering backwards when pulling her head back only got so far, she removed it from him so that the material only remained on his body at his wrists, where it was far too tight to be removed by her play. Smirking at her when her face appeared beside his cuffs, Severus pulled his arms away from her, quickly doing away with the black garment. He turned to face her, and his smile widened when she undid his top button, her hands folded in her lap.

"Now, that would take a little too long, wouldn't it, pet?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"Yes, sir."

He swiftly undid the next button and slid his fingers to the one below it. "Then perhaps I had better remove it myself."

He removed the rest of his clothes also, while Hermione's keen eyes watched. She absentmindedly licked her lips once he was done, her eyes staring at him hungrily. He moved to stand before her, his erection bobbing just above her nose.

"Suck." He demanded, and she gracefully lifted her body away from her legs, keeping her torso straight and her hips thrust out until her mouth was level with his cock. She parted her lips to lap kittenishly at the tip and his eyes closed for a moment under her tender ministrations.

Then they opened once more, and his calloused hands found their way into her messy hair, tugging the curls out of their hairband as he pulled her forwards to thrust into her mouth. She slackened her control of her head, allowing her lover to push and pull her as he wished. She sucked furiously, forcing herself not to back away when he suddenly pushed hard against the back of her throat, forcing her to gag.

"Good girl." He crooned as she attempted to swallow him, tightening her throat and tongue to wrap snugly around him. "Well done, pet."

A couple of moments later he tugged her head back and she released him with a loud 'pop'. He stroked her face lovingly and smiled as she turned her head to cover his palms with kisses.

"Needy girl, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically, his voice gentler than anyone alive had ever heard. "Do you need a good spanking?"

"Yes, Sir. Please, Master!" Her kisses became more frenzied and her lips curved up into a vibrant smile. She scraped her teeth against the flesh and looked at him pleadingly. He tapped her lightly on the nose like one would an errant puppy.

"I'll get the paddle. Get on your hands and knees and wait for me, pet."

She did so immediately, facing away from the door and listening keenly for his return. Of course, she didn't hear it, she only felt the paddle stroking over her flesh and then the warmth of his breath on her ear.

"Count." He enunciated crisply, and then his presence was removed from her. The first strike was merely a thud of impact that rocked her body forward a little with its force.

"One, sir. Thank you." She murmured tonelessly, her eyes open. The second one hit with much the same response, her flesh barely reddening. By strike eleven her breathing had quickened, and her eyes widened and glossy. Not tearful yet, but bright. Strike twelve hit with a sting of pain accompanying the thwak of the paddle on her warm flesh.

"Twelve, Sir." She hissed out, her voice constricted. "_Thank_ you."

She was trembling when he stopped at twenty, her cunt pulsing and her mouth open to release loud pants of breath. She whimpered when he lightly ran his fingers over her sensitive clit, then slapped it.

"Enjoying this, little slut?" He purred, and she let out a mewl in response. Her hips rocked back against him lightly and he slapped her thigh in warning.

"Please, Sir." She begged, tensing to try and gain some friction. He slapped her again lightly before soothing his hand over her tortured flesh, the other hand rubbing calming circled over her back.

"What do you want, pet?"

"I-I want you to fuck me, if it would please you, Master." She gasped out. "_Please_."

"I do love to hear you beg." He told her affectionately, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "And since you asked so nicely..."

And then his fingers were digging in as he gripped her hips, his cock hard and violent inside of her. He set a punishing rhythm, gasping and growling in pleasure as he moved too fast for her body to keep up. She kept up a steady stream of sounds at the harsh friction he was causing and he grunted in response.

"Louder," He hissed. "I want to hear you."

"Master." She spat out. "_Severus!_"

He slowed then, circling his hips while his breathing calmed quickly. Her gasps remained however, and her body shook despite her attempts to get herself under control. She could feel him better now, the coaxing movements inside of her instead of the rough tug at her entrance. She could feel herself tightening and wettening, and spread her legs further, tilting her hips to try and feel him against her clit. He smiled against her shoulder blades and lifted her until she sat astride his kneeling form, one of his hands on her chest and the other lifting a hand to his mouth.

He kissed her knuckles and the moved the hand to rest on the back of his neck, reaching out to repeat his actions with the other. "Do not move them." He told her.

"Yes, Master." She breathed, arching her small breast into his hand as he pinched roughly at the nipple, tugging it out and making her cry out at the sharp pain. He pinched them tight, one hand alternating between the two as the other crawled down to play with her clit. Pinch and release. Circle and slap, his movements went, all the while thrusting into her at a slow yet intense pace. He buried his nose in her curls, inhaling deeply as he felt her body winding tighter. He kept his thrusts the same but made his ministrations on her clit more forceful, easily bringing her into climax.

"Ah, yes." He hissed at her cry of ecstasy, his movements never seizing. "Come for me, pet."

He held off until she had finished writhing and only a pulsing remained, and then he allowed himself to whimper as he had made her, her name spilling from his lips as his seed spilled into her body.

He pulled her close, calming himself and watching her sleeping body a while before moving them into his bed.

He knew she wouldn't be there come morning.


End file.
